wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Novus Krakens
The Novus Krakens are a Codex-divergent Chapter of Loyalist Space Marines with an unknown progenitor and founding. Records that were once in the Librarium of the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery on Mobidium contained a wealth of information about the Chapter, it's wars, and its origins; but was lost along with the devastation of their homeworld following a grand schism that divided the chapter, resulting in the destruction of their Fortress Monastery, and such knowledge has been permanently lost. Their nature and specialty make the Astartes of the Novus Krakens Chapter not only formidable foes but ferocious and loyal allies. For this, they are respected in spite of the nebulous Gene-Seed flaw that makes them volatile. History Due to The Fall of Mobidium, information regarding their founding has been lost, leaving only the bare minimum of their history remaining. The aquatic Death World of Mobidium was given to them to serve as the Chapter's homeworld. Roughly 93% of Mobidium's surface was covered in oceans, with the human population of the planet scattered among the many islands and few small continents dotting the waters. The Novus Krakens are not very well known throughout the Imperium from being generally uninvolved in affairs beyond the Orpheus Sector up until the loss of their homeworld. After which they became a nomadic fleet that sought worlds with which they could draw recruits to rebuild their losses, yet committed themselves to every battle and call for assistance they encountered. Their migrations eventually brought them out of Segmentum Tempestus and into Segmentum Ultima, where they encountered the Hammer Guard in the Drendix Crusade. This fated meeting would herald the beginnings of the chapter's recovery. The Vexed Legacy The Chapter no longer recalls the events from before the grand schism that tore its brothers asunder. All that remains are the few spoken legends of the first Chapter Master: Håvard Kørær. Fewer still of these stories are recorded as factual events. Having failed to keep their history safe, the Novus Krakens feel a great shameful debt to the chapter's ancestry, charging into battle at every opportunity to make new stories that may perhaps calm the souls of the warriors who came before them. The Tripartite Schism A great sundering of the once wholly loyalist chapter that resulted in thrice a fracture of beliefs and ideals. This section of the chapter's history revolved entirely around The Fall of Mobidium, the loss of the Chapter's Homeworld. From this grave conflict rose three separate chapters of differing alignment. The Novus Krakens, warriors of Mobidium and adherents to Krakonicus, remained loyal to the Imperium and fought the traitors that wished to bring only ruin. The Leviathans Eclipse, a newly created Chaos Warband from the designs of Androgous Mokurn: a Warmaster who's might laid not only in the Daemon Weapon he carried, but the might of his mind, as well. Finally, and unbeknownst to the Krakens, the Penumbral Hydras took their place as shadowy wardens, secretly devising their own machinations in service of whatever end they collude to. Indeed, it is not incorrect to compare the Penumbral Hydras to the Alpha Legion heretic astartes, but yet an encounter later shows they remain ungifted by the gods of chaos. This fracture would carve the path the three wayward brothers would take in pursuit of their goals; however varied, or similar, they may be. The Penitent Voyage Lenghjem Following The Fall of Mobidium, the Novus Krakens assumed a nomadic crusader fleet lifestyle, responding to all distress calls they intercepted. The Chapter continued to face the foes of the Imperium in spite of their faltering numbers, raising their chainswords in defiance against the destruction and ruin wrought by the Leviathans Eclipse. It was in this time that the Krakens made connections with their most stalwart allies, and yet also incredulous rivals. Selvinnsikt After the disastrous deaths of several of the chapter's Psykwraiths, the Novus Krakens were heavily split on whether to resume the use of the Librarius Disciplines or to cast away the military power of psychic abilities. The resultant conflict of ideals almost caused the chapter to sunder itself once more as it had during the Fall of Mobidium, but through the charismatic and knowing words of the Psykidion and reformations made by Hargus Meltrak, the Novus Krakens continued to utilize their psychic warriors. The Novus Aeternum After the Cicatrix Maledictum ripped the galaxy asunder, the Novus Krakens came face-to-face with their traitorous brethren of the Leviathans Eclipse once more. For three decades the Novus Krakens and Hammer Guard Astartes defended the Solaritus Sub-Sector from the combined furies of the Leviathans Eclipse and Forsaken Hammers warbands before Guilliman's arrival in the Indomitus Crusade. Humbled by the presence of the Ultramarines Primarch, the Novus Krakens renewed their vows to the Imperium of Man, and sent much of the surviving chapter to assist in his Crusade. From that point forward, the Novus Krakens began a period of great rebirth. For nearly two centuries the Chapter had no true intention or mission for itself, and now with new legacies and purpose to honor and accomplish. So began the Novus Aeternum. The Voyage Home After truly carving new legends and sagas into the very stars themselves with tales of their deeds and heroic sacrifices, the chapter was slowly coming to truly recover its lost numbers. However, even though these new Primaris Marines were proven warriors amongst kin, there were many whom questioned their true spiritual purity as not being true sons born of Mobidium; though such worries were also true of many of the standard Astartes. Kuram Androk, the Chapter Master of the time, decided that it was time for the Krakens to return home. Fighting through fleets of Necron vessels en route to Mobidium within the dissolved Orpheus Sector, they arrived to find an previously unknown to them chapter of Space Marines now known as the Penumbral Hydras: fellow descendants of Mobidium. Notable Conflicts * The War of Spears Date - 'Among the legends of the first Chapter Master, one depicts Kørær dueling with an Aeldari Farseer with the psychic assistance of the Psykidion (Chief Librarian) Nemset Jourk. The Farseer escaped, but Kørær claimed their Singing Spear as a prize for defeating the treacherous xenos. The exact details of the craftworld are unknown, lost to time from the destruction of the chapter's fortress monastery in ''The Fall of Mobidium. * 'The Purge of Ildebad -- 837.M41 - '''Perhaps the only reason this conflict is remembered despite being dated before ''The Fall of Mobidium is purely because it was the conflict that directly predates the great schism in the chapter. It was in this conflict that the Dragonet Pattern Bolter Turrets were created by the chapter's Marteide (techmarines), proving to be a successful weapon in the chapter's arsenal for times to come. This conflict also provided the traitorous former Kaptein (captain) of the 8th Company, Androgous Mokurn, with the warp-tainted power axe that would serve to create the divisive schism in the chapter. * 'The Fall of Mobidium -- 838.M41 - '''The year-long conflict where the Novus Krakens chapter was split into three separate factions of Space Marines. When the Lord Executioner Androgous Mokurn returned from ''The Purge of Ildebad, the chapter's psykwraiths (librarians) felt the eddies of the warp nip at the corrupted Kaptein. Chapter Master Kørær desired keeping this matter within the chapter, and was going to have the Lord Executioner confined within the Fortress Monastery when an inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus arrived demanding the audience of Chapter Master Kørær and the suspected corrupted Lord Executioner. The corrupted Kaptein Mokurn, outraged with such an accusation, cut down the Inquisitor where he stood. Chapter Master Kørær immediately brought his thunder hammer to bear, but was interrupted by a well-placed punch by the former Lord Executioner, who hastily and violently escaped the Fortress Monastery. The 3rd, 6th, 8th, and 9th companies all betrayed the chapter, assisting in the escape of the vile Mokurn. Together, the traitors formed their own warband, proclaiming the fallen Lord Executioner Mokurn their Warmaster; and so the Leviathans Eclipse came to be. Roughly half of the chapter's fleet was stolen by their traitorous kin, which proved to make the skies over Mobidium as deadly as the war on the surface. Towards the end of the war, Chapter Master Kørær was slain by the traitor Mokurn, who had succeeded in breaking the defenses of the Fortress Monastery. Despite being the Regent, Kaptein Jorgun Kelios denied the position of Chapter Master, instead handing the title Herald av Krakonicus to Hargus Meltrak, who was the Kaptein of the 2nd Company at the time. Kaptein Kelios led what remained of the 1st Company and the chapter's Dreadnoughts to defend the retreat of the Chapter to the last Spaceport on the planet to retreat. Of the nearly 59 veterans and 4 dreadnoughts that were committed to the defense, only 4 veterans were recovered and the dreadnoughts had been destroyed. The fate of Kaptein Kelios was unknown, for the four had vowed themselves to eternal silence. The Novus Krakens fleet, after finishing their planet-wide orbital bombardment, chased the Leviathans Eclipse warband out of the sector, and into the Maelstrom. Knowing that they may all be susceptible to its influence, Chapter Master Meltrak gave up the chase. While monitoring the Maelstrom, the new Chapter Master began working to rebuild the chapter's losses. Ultimately the Chapter would move on from the Maelstrom, seeking to carve a new legacy to replace the one lost to treason. However, they would monitor reports from Imperial territory surrounding the great warp phenomenon extensively in anticipation of the return of the Leviathans. * 'Mønder Oppstand 840.M41 - '''The Chapter noted that a death world designated O-3455 nearby the Hesod Nebula had conditions that were favorable for the trials of neophyte astartes within the chapter. While the Novus Krakens conducted these trials, the perfidious Drukhari reared their heads to raid the chapter. Many neophytes were killed, many others proved themselves against the foe, but the most heroic action was undertaken by hedødrimmel (Vanguard Veteran) Renner Kagburg. While under the cover of night, a Drukhari battalion assailed his position. Alone and against all odds, the løytnant slew the foul xenos with naught but his twin lightning claws. The weapons became relics to the chapter, receiving the names ''Blo ''and ''Denner. ''Kagburg himself had received a new title in the chapter: the Hvihai. Despite the additional losses to the chapter, the neophytes who survived became stronger in mind, body, and soul for it. *'War on the Astral Leviathans (847.M41)- When the forge world of Kearvesus sent out a distress signal in response to an ork invasion, Lord Commodus Carolus Rex, the Lord of the Astral Leviathans led his Chapter's elite First Company in response. Once the fleet entered the system their scanners picked up other imperial vessels belonging to the Novus Krakens. The Lord Commodus and his Command squad teleported aboard the Novus Krakens command barge to gather all the current data and to claim what they perceived (in their arrogance) their Lord Commodus' rightful place as Campaign Commander. Indignant, the Novus Krakens' response was to challenge the Astral Leviathans to a ritual duel for command. The Leviathans' took great offence that the Krakens had the audacity and bravado to dare challenge their 'divine right' as the rightful commanders of the campaign. So, when the 5th Company Champion stepped forward, he was greeted by Carolus Rex himself. The duel was quick and vicious as the two fought one another in a deadly dance of blades. At the climax of the duel, the Champion almost conquered the Lord Commodus, but was bested by the reach of the Chapter Master's Empusa (power trident) through the subterfuge of the Lord Commodus. The champion was taken away missing his right arm from the elbow down. After the Lord Commodus lorded over his fallen foe and wrongfully chastised the 5th Company Kaptein for invoking his justifiable right to 'trial by combat', both Chapters finally began the campaign in earnest to purge the orks. The campaign was a brilliant success, as the Leviathans' supreme fire discipline allowed the Novus Krakens to close the distance and bring their blades-man ship to bear, cutting the greenskins from their feet. The two chapters were making quick work of the xenos menace, but on a closing mission to cut the head from the snake an elite task force consisting of the Astral Leviathans' Grand Lore Master (Chief Librarian), his five-man Terminator Honour Guard, along with a Psykherre (Librarian) and his Honor Guard, were sent into an underground complex. During the mission one of the Novus Krakens Værege (Honour Guard) had a mishap with his catalepsean node, which caused him to erupt uncontrollably with psychic energy. In the basest act of treachery, the Astral Leviathans reacted without provocation and violently cut down the stricken Novus Krakens Værege in a hail of storm bolter fire. This act of treachery enraged the Novus Krakens, which resulted in a grisly firefight erupting between the two former allies, which led to the deaths of all the Leviathans present and the collapse of the caves, and resulted in the loss of their Grand Lore Master and his Honour Guard. After this, the Astral Leviathans willfully turned upon their fellows, and without provocation, open-fired upon the Novus Krakens' command ship. Despite the moderate damage suffered in the unprovoked attack, the Novus Krakens were able to withdraw from the Imperial task force and exit the system. Since then, there has been bad blood between both Chapters. Should they ever be in the same proximity, most likely hostilities would resume and the resulting bloodshed and collateral damage would be catastrophic. *'The Cult Wars of Heldebent -- 888.M41 - '''Beginning with several riots against authority on the world of Heldebent, the Lord-Governor of the world believed the PDF and Imperial Guard regiments under his control would be able to handle the "venting of riff-raff" as he called it. However, soon these riots turned into armed uprisings. Signs of protest changed to icons depicting the 8-pointed star. Whole armies rose from the underhives and began an internal war against the Imperium. However, unlike many other cults, there were an abnormal number of psykers who seemed to be gifted enough to cause much destruction. When the Novus Krakens discovered the beleagured status of the world, Meltrak believed that the Leviathans Eclipse might have some involvement with the cults, and decided to send the 2nd Company to put an end to the uprising. Whether or not the Leviathans Eclipse were involved is unknown, but nonetheless the 2nd Company began purging the world of heresy. *'The Empyrean Scourge -- 900.M41 -''' While quelling the cult uprisings on the Hive World of Heldebent, the chapter's Psykwraiths were put to extensive use to combat the abnormally numerous warp-sensitive cultists that assailed the chapter. In neglect for their own safety, the Psykherres present continued to use their Catalespean node to greater lengths until one fell victim to the gene-flaw plaguing the chapter. Erupting into Empyric destruction, other Psykherres who were already dangerously close to succumbing attempted to suppress their ailing brother until his death, but soon suffered for the flaws themselves through their attempts. This chain reaction of psychic destruction became so numerous that the chapter's Psykwraiths had unintentionally opened a Warp Surge; a smaller-scale warp storm. For 12 years the chapter dedicated all its manpower to keeping the Warp Surge contained until it dispersed. This slight left a stain on the Chapter's honor, one that inspired extensive introspection. Introspection that almost tore the chapter asunder once again. * The Drendix Crusade -- 980.M41 - 'The Drendix Crusade began when the hive world Drendix sent out an emergency signal after being set upon by two Ork WAAAGH!s - Bludkrushah and Warbusta. The Novus Krakens had received this transmission as well, for their migration through the Imperium brought them close enough to the beleaguered world. However, as nebulous as warp travel is, the chapter was delayed, possibly even thought lost. Despite logging the passage of only several weeks, the Novus Krakens arrived to the planet in the year 979.M41, towards the end of the crusade. Dropping from the skies, the Novus Krakens began their own furious assault upon the Orks, ''Dragonet Pattern Bolter Turrets taking positions along the dug-in lines of the Hammer Guard and Astra Militarum. After repelling waves of greenskins at the forward HQ, the Novus Krakens pushed with the Hammer Guard steadily towards the Ork settlements. Eventually coming to the very door of their enemy, the Hammer Guard assaulted WAAAGH! Warbusta, and the Novus Krakens descended upon WAAAGH! Bludkrushah. A hail of melta bombs from the Novus Krakens assault squads melted and burned what remained of the WAAAGH!, while the Hvihai cut apart the cowardly Warboss as he tried to flee. In recognition of the Hammer Guard chapter's heroic, stalwart, and lonesome fight against the foul Orks on Drendix, Chapter Master Meltrak forever honored the Hammer Guard by altering the Novus Krakens chapter badge to include a singular star upon the head of the kraken. The Hammer Guard, in response and mutual respect, offered the Novus Krakens limited access to their recruiting worlds in the Solaritus Sub-Sector. The Novus Krakens graciously accepted, finally able to start reliably replenishing their ranks after The Fall of Mobidium 142 years earlier. * 'The Jarkian Retaliation 986.M41 - '''The Novus Krakens intercepted reports of an ailing human colony on an unnamed planet in the galactic southern edge of the Ultima Segmentum near Segmentum Solar. The colony was beset by constant attacks by Aeldari from both craftworlds Ulthwé and Biel-Tan. The 3rd Company was sent to assist the beleaguered colony. When they arrived, the chapter was met with the assistance of the Ordinators and Imperial Fists Space Marine Chapters. After a chain of successful conquests on the planet, the 3rd Company Kaptein was overlooking the installation of a forward outpost with his command staff, an Ordinators Techmarine, and an Imperial Fists veteran sergeant when the Aeldari began a devastating offensive. With entire columns of Fire Prism Grav-Tanks, the Aeldari smashed through the Armor of the Novus Krakens, Ordinators, and Imperial Fists Space Marines. The Ordinator's Techmarine led a valiant counter-offensive with Predator Tanks, but were smashed aside by the fury of the Fire Prisms. It was not long that the joint-Space Marine force was routing. The Imperial Fists held their ground, preferring death in a Final Stand to allow the Ordinators and Novus Krakens to retreat. However, the Imperial Fists' legendary defense was smashed apart by the Aeldari armour columns, and soon the Novus Krakens 3rd Company Kaptein came face-to-face with the towering figure of the Avatar of Khaine that led the craftworld forces. Kaptein Haldenmar Jark fought the Avatar in Single Combat, and the Ordinators Techmarine led a suicidal charge to hold back the Fire Prisms advancing on the Kaptein, committing his life to death in a melta charge explosion that rocked the Fire Prisms and sent them reeling back enough for the Kaptein to slay the Godlike Avatar being before being torn apart by the weapons fire of recovered Fire Prisms and Wraithguard warriors. The last remaining member of Jark's command staff, the Apothecary Magne Kelbrede rallied the remains of the 3rd Company and led numerous successful counter-offensives, discovering the numerous Webway Gates across the planet and destroying every last one. Assaulting the very last Webway Assembly proved more difficult, and with the assistance of the Captain of the Ordinators 4th Tactical Cohort Aegeus, and the timely intervention of Tech-Marine Francois Mancinus from the Revanchists Space Marine Chapter, the Aeldari were banished from the world. In honor of the sacrifice of Haldenmar Jark's sacrifice, the planet was officially named Jark in Imperial Records. Ever since, the Novus Krakens have visited occasionally to seek new recruits from its peoples. *'The Orphean War (3716.991.M41 -- 0266.999.M41) -''' With the rise of the Maynarkh Dynasty, the Orpheus Sector was plunged into war. When knowledge of the conflict reached the Novus Krakens, Chapter Master Meltrak immediately committed two companies of the chapter to the fight, honor and duty-bound to defend the sector they once called home. They suffered many losses like the numerous other forces that were mustered by the Imperium. When the war ended in the Maynarkh Dynasty's victory, the Novus Krakens force stayed to organize raids into the now disbanded Orpheus Sector with whatever remaining elements of the Imperial Guard regiments, PDF, and Battlefleet Orpheus that wished to continue fighting the foul Necrons. *Oppstigning av Slakdere (5439.999.M41 - 005.M42)' - Despite the end of the Orphean War, the Novus Krakens forces remained to continue skirmishes into the old Orpheus Sector in attempts to weaken the Maynarkh Dynasty and potentially delay any further attacks from the Necrons. The Novus Krakens managed to rally combat support from the Σ Battle Maniple of the now lost Forge World of Myre. Led by the Tech-Priest Dominus Arcadius Lorr, a handful of Skitarii and other Adeptus Mechanicus weapons accompany the Space Marines. The remaining Novus Krakens forces unified under one company banner, and began carving their legacy from the blood-rusted sands of worlds that now featured Necron Monoliths instead of towering hives. Thus was the forging of the Necron Slayers, the ''Gasøvn Slakdere. When Roboute Guilliman reinforced the Imperium on the bright side of the Cicatrix Maledictum, The Necron Slayers company first tested the new Primaris Marines in multiple small campaigns into the Maynarkh Dynasty's territory before following the Primarch in the Indomitus Crusade. * The Maelstrom Threat (999.M41) '''- When Huron Blackheart's Chaos fleet emerged from the Maelstrom, the Novus Krakens immediately dispatched a company's worth of space marines to join in the defense of the Imperial worlds, wasting no time to ensure that if the abhorred Leviathans had returned, that they were to be exterminated with extreme prejudice. Ultimately the Leviathans Eclipse were encountered by the company, who dedicated themselves to prevent any plans they might have from coming to fruition. However, the fury of the traitors proved too great for the company. Outmanned and outgunned, the company retreated to Sub-Sector Solaritus before the end of the conflict, giving advance warning of the return of the Leviathans. * '''The Siege of Sub-Sector Solaritus (999.M41 -- 036.M42) - The Novus Krakens Psykidion performed an Augury a standard month before the turn of the millennium; upon the return of the company that returned from the Maelstrom threat. The Psykidion saw the return of their traitorous brethren, yet also a time of great conflict and isolation. With this reading, the Chapter Master ordered the splintered forces of the Novus Krakens to re-converge in the Solaritus Sub-Sector. First, the force deployed in the old Orpheus Sector were unable to respond, and continued fighting against the Maynarkh Dynasty. As the Cicatrix Maledictum ripped the Imperium asunder, the Novus Krakens stood with swords raised to meet the coming storm. Side-by-side with the Hammer Guard, spread through the sub-sector, the two mighty chapters fought with tempered fury; weathering the storm of hatred for 36 standard years. During the fighting, neophytes earned their places as Astartes, Astartes set themselves above those around them. The Regent, Kaptein of the 1st Company, Jorgun Helios appeared on the battlefields of Gabarlos with the remaining 20 veterans and one Dreadnought from The Fall of Mobidium. Immediately the Novus Krakens fought with renewed fervor against the daemons and traitor marines. While Kaptein Helios dueled with the arch-nemesis of the Hammer Guard, Kale'malum, the remnants of the old first company fought and died against the hordes. Kaptein Helios was eventually slain by the greater daemon, and his weapon was recovered by Alexandros Krakenblade, who personally returned it to the chapter's armory. Where The Fall of Mobidium stole the champions of the chapter from them, the siege made a new generation of mighty warriors rise from the ranks. However, the cost exacted was yet grave. The Chapter lost their second Chapter Master, and only one of the few remaining Kapteins rose to assume the esteemed rank and position; Kuram Androk. With the arrival of Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman and the Indomitus Crusade, the Novus Krakens and Hammer Guard were saved, and were given the new Primaris Space Marines, their gene-seed, and some new ships for their chapter fleets. * The Reclamation of Mobidium (111.8 post MCM.M41 -- 111.111 post MCM.M41) - After the end of the Indomitus Crusade, the Novus Krakens returned to the light side of the Imperium, and sought their old home. For a century they were separated from their kin who still fought the Maynarkh Dynasty in defense of the Imperium, but now they would strike back against them. The reunited Chapter together struck deep into the disbanded Orpheus sector, fighting with a strength and fervor that could only come from the hearts of Krakens that would reclaim their homes. Facing off against the hordes of the Maynarkh Dynasty in the void, the Novus Krakens discover their homeworld the site of an ongoing battle between a previously unknown chapter called the Penumbral Hydras and the Necrons present in the forsworn sector. The conflict to reclaim the world cost the lives of the Psykidion and current longest-lived member of the Chapter, Nemset Jourk, and current Herald av Krakonicus Kuram Androk. However, it also resulted in the rediscovery of Ancient Heroes entombed within their Dreadnought Sarcophagi, Contemptor Patterns with mechanical tampering that would stir a rage within the most conservative of mechanicum adepts. Gene-Seed The Chapter's unique genetic flaw sees seemingly normal Space Marines turned into small-scale events of empyric destruction due to the sudden onset of uncontrollable psychic abilities. It is suspected that it might be the fault of a dysfunctional Catalepsean Node. In times of extreme stress from extended use of this implant, Astartes that have shown nearly no psychic potential can become wanton weapons akin to the strength of the Chapter's Psykwraiths. The Arvforesatte and the Psykwraiths of the chapter believe that there is a point where a Novus Krakens Marine will unintentionally "shut off" a part of their brain that is essential to their individuality and willpower, opening their minds considerably to the warp and its powers. The Inquisition keeps a watchful eye on the Chapter's activities for any signs of heresy in spite of the Chapter's apparently unfaltering faith in and loyalty to the Emperor since The Fall of Mobidium precisely because of the schism that divided the chapter, believing that the seeds of dissidence might still be present. One particularly vindictive inquisitor insists that the chapter had made a deal with the chaos god Tzeentch or one of its scions to increase the effectiveness of psychic powers for the Psykwraiths of the chapter at the cost of this weakness to the warp. The lack of evidence to support this Inquisitor's grave claim prevents the Inquisition from acting on it. It is unknown when the flaw first appeared in the chapter. Fortress Monastery The Chapter's Fortress Monastery Storm's Eye was once located on the world of Mobidium. A grand fortress typical of many Space Marine Chapters, it was lost during the 'Fall of Mobidium'. The Battle-Barge, Vengeance of the Storm, currently serves as the chapter's mobile fortress. Chapter Organization The Novus Krakens used to be a Codex-Compliant chapter before The Fall of Mobidium, but the schism induced situations of dire need for organizational flexibility. Because of this, the chapter has made several small deviations from the Codex Astartes. Command Structure * Herald av Krakonicus - The Chapter Master of the Novus Krakens, The Highest Authority in the Chapter. Their title is bestowed in reverence of the First Guardian of Mobidium. * Kaptein - Leader of one of the 11 companies * Løytnant '- The newly-added rank of Lieutenant following the arrival of Guilliman and his Indomitus Crusade. The Chapter had already developed its own variant of this rank, yet adopted this revision openly. * '''Ledavfå '- Squad Leader or Sergeant ** 'Ledfå '- Rank developed for flexibility on the battlefield. The Ledfå is the "second in command" in a unit. This is often useful when dividing into combat squads and yet still retaining the high effectiveness of having a squad leader. * '''Psykwraiths - The Librarians of the Novus Krakens. **'Psykidion' - Chief Librarian **'Psykherre' - Epistolaries **'Psyklær' - Codiciers **'Psykoppr' - Lexicanium *'Ærbøkrig' - Chapter Chaplains **'Skærbøkrig '- The Chapter Reclusiarch **'Oppsærbøkrig '- Master of Sanctity *'Arvforesatte' - Apothecaries **'Hedarvforesatte '- Master of the Apothecarion *'Marteide' - Techmarines **'Ambovirpåvng' - Master of the Forge Veteran Ranks * The Krakengärd - The Elite personal Honor Guard of the chapter master, each of the four marines are among the extremely scant survivors of the 1st Company from The Fall of Mobidium. They are each armed with a relic blade of which the hilts are covered by a leather made from the flesh of the slain Krakonicus. They took an oath of absolute silence that would remain until they are permitted to speak by their Kaptein, who remains still unaccounted for. * Værege '- Honor Guard that are otherwise not an individual of the revered Krakengärd * '''Storege '- Company Veterans * 'Eldgammel '- Company Ancient ** 'Æredgamel '- Chapter Ancient * 'Hehænor '- Sternguard Veteran Marines * 'Hedødrimmel '- Vanguard Veteran Marines ** "'''Haier" - Translating roughly to "Sharks", the Haier are a colloquialism of the Elite lightning claw-wielding Vanguard Veteran Squads of Space Marines led by the Hvihai. * Uovernekrig - Teminators * Rivlandeg - Primaris Reivers * Anglandeg - Primaris Aggressors Battleline Squads * Våknøyne - Scout Marines * Vakteredt - Tactical Marines * Hjelandeg '''- Primaris Intercessors Close Support Squads * '''Dødrimmel - Assault Marines * Nylandeg '''- Primaris Inceptors * '''Seilfis - Space Marine and Scout Bike Squads ** "Endelkøstnad" - Translating roughly to "The Endless Charge", the Endelkøstnad are a colloquialism of the Elite Space Marine Bike Squads led by the Okshai. * Hvalai - Land Speeders Fire Support Squads * Hænor - Devastator Marines * Syrlandeg - Primaris Hellblasters Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine The Novus Krakens were once adherents to every tenet of the Codex Astartes, but have since been transformed to adopt their own type of combat ability. The chapter is not afraid to divide its brothers from the separate companies and unite them into one diverse force of multiple specialties. This flexibility is permitted by a clear over-arching chapter command hierarchy that is enacted in times when multiple Kapteins or other commanding individuals from other companies are present in a battle; the captain of the higher company becomes the Force Commander of the Novus Krakens. For example: if the 2nd and 4th company Kapteins are present on a battlefield, the 2nd Company Kaptein will be the Force Commander. When it comes to the Løytnants, the 2nd company's Løytnants would be considered just below the 4th company Kaptein. However, if superior company arrives to a battlefield after a subordinate company, the superior company Kaptein may decide to follow the command of the subordinate company Kaptein. Deathwatch Service There were two Space Marines of the Novus Krakens that have been committed to service in the Deathwatch chapter. Demetios Inviktus served as a Deathwatch Assault Marine, facing xenos threats against the Imperium with naught but Hand Flamer and Chainsword. On his commitment to the Deathwatch, Chapter Master Hargus Meltrak gifted Inviktus a vampyroteuthis pattern chainsword from the Chapter's armory. Inviktus has thrown himself into impossible odds on many occasions to prove himself to his brother-chapters and as penance for the lost legacy of the Novus Krakens. He was recalled to the Novus Krakens after the Siege of Sub-Sector Solaritus to serve as a Løytnant in the 2nd company. The second is Lennart Karius, Sergeant of Kill-Team Karius, part of Watch Company Quartus under Watch Captain Ismael of the Dark Angels in Watch Fortress Fort Nexus. Kill-Team Karius was assigned with combating the numerous Necron Dynasties surrounding the Watch Fortress in the Ultima Segmentum. Over his time of service, Karius became well-versed in the strategies and weapons of the Necrons, further able to bring the Emperor's wrath upon the foul lifeless machines. He had completed the specific mission assigned to him just before the Orphean War erupted upon the rise of the Maynarkh Dynasty. Karius felt a deep duty to partake in the defense of what was once their home. He was assigned to the Novus Krakens forces as a Løytnant of the joint 4th and 5th company deployment, offering his knowledge of the Necrons to the brother Kapteins. He bordered transgressing upon his oath of silence in his efforts to better prepare the chapter forces, and eventually did break the oath if only for a moment to drive a point to the Kapteins and prevent unnecessary losses. During the progress of the Orphean War, the Novus Krakens force was almost decimated despite his transgressions for their sake, which remain a point of tension between the Ordo Xenos and the Kaptein. As the last standing commander of the Novus Krakens force, Karius united the remaining Marines under a new 4th company banner as Kaptein of the 4th "Gasøvn Slakdere" (Ancient Evil Slayer) Company. He contemplated removing the Deathwatch armorial he was left with upon his mission's end following his oath's defilement, but decided to yet still bear the honor of having served in the Long Watch. Chapter Fleet Battle Barges- *''Vengeance of the Storm'' Strike Cruisers- *''Blade of Storms'' *''Krakestor Tooth'' Frigates- *''Nøyakød'' - a Nova Class Frigate recovered drifting through the void. Originally fused with the Space Hulk Mork's Gubbinz. *4 Gladius Class Frigates Numerous Gunships and Fighters Unique Wargear * Vampyroteuthis Pattern Chainsword ''- The Vampyrotheuthis Pattern Chainsword is not drastically deviant from the typical chainsword. The key difference lies solely in the material used for its teeth. The materials in question are the teeth of young Krakestor native to Mobidium. While not as capable as the teeth from the Krakens of Fenris, the Vampyroteuthis Pattern Chainsword is a considerable rival to the Frost Blades of the Sons of Russ. With The Fall of Mobidium, the supply of young Krakestor teeth has been cut off, and the chapter is keen on preserving the 47 remaining vampyroteuthis pattern chainswords from being destroyed or lost. Chapter Relics *''Skjærende - The relic blade used by the first company Kaptein Jorgun Helios prior to his assumed death during The Fall of Mobidium. Its blade is weathered and worn from many battles; an impressive record of foes that have fallen to it has been recorded upon a cloth wrapped around the base of the blade. While thought lost forever, it was recovered on Garbarlos by Alexandros Krakenblade, who escorted it back to the chapter's armory to be preserved until another might be worthy to be given the title of Regent. *''Blodenner'' - The twin lightning claws used by the Hvihai known as Blo and Denner. ''They are frequently regarded by their single combined name ''Blodenner. Both claws have been painted white at the hand, and remain pure despite the blood of countless foes that stain the blades from when the Mønder Oppstand damaged them, causing the power field to fail. Despite the weapon's malfunction, the Hvihai's rage and prowess allowed him to emerge covered with the blood of the Drukhari who assailed him. Since then the power field has been repaired. *''Kjørarv'' - A Power Axe that was forged following The Fall of Mobidium. Its components were formed from the remnants of Håvard Kørær's own broken Thunder Hammer and armor when he fell in battle. It is by all means a relic blade, the weapon of the current Chapter Master: Hargus Meltrak. *''Perfolikk'' - A relic power lance from before The Fall of Mobidium. Wielded by the Okshai, leader of the Endelkøstnad. Its legend was lost along with the majority of the Novus Krakens history following the conflict. It features the standard of the company its wielder belongs to, which currently is the 6th company. *''Blyvegg'' - A relic nomus pattern rotor cannon. It is unknown how it came into the chapter's armory, but it has been successful in penetrating armor despite its obvious age. Notable Novus Krakens *'Alexandros Krakenblade' - A child during The Fall of Mobidium, he was one of the few civilian survivors that escaped due to PDF and Novus Krakens efforts. It was the chapter that recovered him from the ruined tribe-city Tentakk attempting to defend himself from a Leviathans Eclipse Chaos Space Marine. When the Novus Krakens were forced to flee the planet, he was among the many that were drafted from the surviving populace to test if they were worthy of becoming a neophyte of the chapter. He was quickly accepted to become a full brother-astartes when he completed the trials, showing an exceptional aptitude for melee combat by dueling a veteran of the chapter for more than one minute until his defeat. It wasn't much longer than a standard Terran century until he became an Assault Squad Ledavfå of the 2nd Company's 5th squad, climbing the chapter hierarchy quickly with his skills. He wielded an Eviscerator and Combat Shield during this service, but after the Siege of Sub-Sector Solaritus, he ascended to the wary and almost accursed title of Lord Executioner as Kaptein of the 9th Company. With his faithful combat shield lost during the battle on Gabarlos, Alexandros was gifted a new Eviscerator which bore the teeth of Krakestor. Without hesitation he took up the weapon, yet instead of preferring this new gift, he wields both this weapon and his previous simultaneously in battle. *'Demetios Inviktus' - Currently serving as the sole member of the Novus Krakens to have ever been accepted into the Deathwatch Chapter. He served as an Assault Marine in the xenos-hunting chapter, tempting the enemies of the Imperium with his life through great feats of heroism. *'Geirbjørn Strömbrande, The Okshai' - Translating roughly to "Bull Shark", the Okshai is the title given to the Kaptein of the 6th company and leader of the Endelkøstnad; an elite squad of bikers and Land Speeders that excel at flanking and charge maneuvers in the chapter. Geirbjørn is the Master of Rites, and his presence on the battlefield inspires acts of great heroism by those who hear his battle cries. *'Hargus Meltrak' - Second Chapter Master of the Novus Krakens. He often referred to himself as the 3rd Chapter Master in humble recognition of Jorgun Helios's sacrifice during The Fall of Mobidium. Hargus Meltrak led the chapter through its most trying time before dying in combat on the cusp of its rebirth. *'Jorgun Helios' - Kaptein of the 1st company who went missing during the final stand of the 1st company in The Fall of Mobidium. Believed to have been slain, his surname was returned to him in honor of his sacrifice. However, nearly 20 decades later he reappeared on Gabarlos during the Siege of Sub-Sector Solaritus and combated the daemons and heretic astartes that plagued the dead planet alongside the Novus Krakens and Hammer Guard present. He was believed to be slain while dueling the Khorne Bloodthirster Kale'malum, but his body was not found and his gene-seed unrecovered. The only thing that evidenced his presence was his Relic Blade Skjærende rooted in the planet's surface; a broken and weathered blade that spoke the tale of innumerous battles for sanity and life. *'Ortun, the Depth Titan - '''This venerable warrior is one of few to have faced Abaddon the Despoiler and live to speak legends of it. He was among a small few Novus Krakens warriors whom became lost in the Warp during the Indomitus Crusade, and emerged above Vigilus soon after the arrival of the Despoiler during the War of Beasts. Simply a Sergeant at the time, Ortun led his squad of Astartes on the battlefield in defense of Humanity under the command of Marneus Calgar. In a delaying action the 10 astartes committed themselves to holding a line to allow the Imperial forces to fall back to a more defensible position, and it was here that after holding for several hours against cultist and daemonic hordes that eventually chaos space marines were sent to eliminate them. One-by-one his squadmates fell to traitorous hands, until finally there were only five left standing amidst the pooling blood of their brothers and the traitors. That was when the Despoiler arrived on the battlefield to lead what would have been a devastating offensive against the loyalist forces. On the line the remaining five faced his bodyguard and were slain until only Ortun remained standing. Face-to-face with the Despoiler Ortun's right arm was severed and he had fallen to one knee, and with a final surge of strength he rose to damage the his battleplate with his power fist, and in retaliatory rage Abaddon severed the rest of his limbs and destroyed several of his organs, leaving him to bleed out and die as he retreated to repair his armor. An Ultramarines gunship arrived several hours later to retrieve the Novus Krakens Gene-seed only to find Ortun was encased in a sus-an membrane assisted slumber, a cocoon of mucus and blood: barely alive. Keeping Ortun stable enough to survive the journey, the Ultramarines were debating placing him into a dreadnought, but with none from the Novus Krakens on hand, they instead tried something else. Drawing inspiration from the Armor of Fate worn by Roboute Guilliman, they heavily modified a Centurion warsuit to be compatible with specialized bionic implants to save Ortun's life, and make him ready for war. At the end of the War of Beasts, he returned to the Novus Krakens with the recovered gene-seed of his fallen brothers. *'Renner Kagburg, The Hvihai''' - Translating roughly to "The White Shark", the Hvihai is a Løytnant of the 11th company that leads the brutal squads known as "Haier". The squads under his command are equipped with the only lightning claws within the chapter, and are extremely adept at rending the flesh of their enemies like the aierne of their home world of Mobidium. The Hvihai himself is easily identifiable by his white lightning claws Blo and Denner. Chapter Ethos Before The Fall of Mobidium The Novus Krakens have no recollection of their Primarch; but revere the Emperor, and a great creature of their homeworld. In the deepest depths of the darkest ocean of Mobidium resided the great and mighty Krakonicus, Lord of the Deep. He was a great beast of gargantuan size, and bore resemblance to the Krakestor; native creatures of Mobidium that resemble the ancient Terran mythological Kraken, similar to the Krakens of Fenris. However, there were too many differences between Krakonicus, the Krakestor, and the Krakens of Fenris for any of the three to be the same species. All neophyte-astartes of the Novus Krakens once made pilgrimages to the deepest ocean of Mobidium to seek audience with Krakonicus before they received the final gene-seed implant and become a matured Space Marine of the Chapter. The events that occured in the audience of Krakonicus were sacred experiences that even the brothers-astartes kept secret from each other. However, there were two outcomes of this pilgrimage: those who failed in the eyes of Krakonicus were devoured by its great maw, and those who were deigned worthy by Krakonicus were lifted back to the surface of the ocean, left on the shore near the Fortress-Monastery. Once a neophyte-astartes received their final implant, they were ceremoniously inducted into a company with the bestowing of their new name in the Chapter. The change is typically the inclusion of the letter 'k' within the new brother's given surname. For instance, Kaptein Jorgun Helios of the first company was known as Jorgun Kelios until his surname was returned to him in honor of his sacrifice on Mobidium. After The Fall of Mobidium Since The Fall of Mobidium, this ancient chapter ritual became impossible to perform, so the new Chapter Master induced a direct test of skill between an honored veteran and the neophyte-astartes. The neophyte will be told the truth; that they are to face a tested veteran of the chapter, and are given a choice of weapon. Both the neophyte and the veteran are unarmored, and the veteran will use the same weapon that the neophyte chooses. This duel is overseen by the Master of the Recruits, an Ærbøkrig, an Arvforesatte, and occasionally the Chapter Master himself. The Arvforesatte is present to provide immediate treatment for the neophyte should he be too grievously wounded by the veteran. The Master of the Recruits and the Ærbøkrig not only judge the combat prowess of the neophyte-astartes, but the commitment of the neophyte to win the duel despite being clearly outmatched. Should the neophyte not be found wanting, then he is granted his final gene-seed implant. The Chapter's Ærbøkrigs carry waterskins filled with holy sea water from their former homeworld, and before the neophyte is submitted to the Apothecarion for their final implant, they ritually anoint the neophyte-astartes, marking them as sons of Mobidium. After the implantation is successfully completed, an Ærbøkrig brings the neophyte to The Hall of Oceans, ''a hallowed chamber within the Reclusiam where the company that the neophyte is to be inducted gathers to witness a sacred new ritual. Here, the Ærbøkrig ritualistically plunges the neophyte into a large vat of ocean water that once adorned the surface of Mobidium. Under its depths the neophyte is kept, until their breath leaves them and limp they lie, or for hours the Astartes remains breathing in its holy encasement. In this way, not only is the neophyte's Multi-Lung tested for proper function, but the neophyte is forced to take the holy water's essence into himself and survive. Should the neophyte fail, and his body lifeless, the Ærbøkrig leads the company in prayer that the neophyte's soul might find oceans that he can call home. When the neophyte succeeds, he is immediately met with the rhythmic beat of many power-armored feet on the hall's flooring, and is encased in his own suit of power-armor with the holy waters still dripping from his flesh. The Ærbøkrig proclaims the neophyte a true son of Mobidium, and bestows upon him his new name in the chapter, which was now known as their Kraken Name. After the ritual is completed, the Ærbøkrig allows the new brother-astartes to be welcomed by his new battle-brothers. When the Novus Krakens received reinforcements in the form of the Unnumbered Sons during Guilliman's Indomitus Crusade, the chapter induced the final ritual of drowning on each and every Primaris Marine, making sure that the Novus Krakens chapter constituted only the true sons of Mobidium. Relations Allies Hammer Guard Adeptus Mechanicus Astra Militarum Enemies Astral Leviathans Leviathans Eclipse Maynarkh Dynasty Quotes By the Novus Krakens : :: ::: About the Novus Krakens ''Feel free to add your own Gallery Novus Krakens_Chapter Master.png|Kuram Androk, current Herald av Krakonicus (Chapter Master) of the Novus Krakens. Wielding the relic bolt pistol Hordebreaker and the relic power axe Kjørarv. Novus Krakens_Termi.png|A Novus Krakens Hedødrimmel (Vanguard Veteran) wearing formidable Tactical Dreadnought Armour (Terminator Armour). Assigned as one of the Chapter's elite Værege (Honour Guard). Company assignment unknown. Novus Krakens_Champion.png|A Novus Krakens Company Champion of the 5th Company. Novus Krakens_Assault Marine.png|A Novus Krakens Dødrimmel (Assault Marine) Ledavfå (Sergeant) of the 8th Assault Company, 1st Squad. Novus_Kraken_Devastator.png|A Novus Krakens ''Hænor '' (Devastator Marine) of the 9th Devastator Company, 8th Squad, wielding a deadly, relic rotary cannon. Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Free Use Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed